


Do You Really Think You'll Be Able toHandle All These People at Once?

by Orithain



Series: Mulder in the Middle [4]
Category: Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years, Moloney, Once a Thief (TV), Sliders, The X-Files, Xtro-II (1990)
Genre: Clones, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and yes I needed diagrams to keep track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A PWP that came about from a list of things you hear at Thanksgiving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 1999.

Alex eyed his lover, sprawled wantonly in the middle of the padded floor of his gym. He made himself a promise to track down all the Consortium's files on the pheromone experiments that they had run on his clones. Mulder's increasingly insatiable reactions made him suspect that it worked both ways. He sighed and shook his head.

"Fox baby, do you really think you can handle all of us at once? I'm getting this mental image of sticking pins in a voodoo doll."

Mulder burst into laughter. When he calmed down a little, he gasped out, "I'll be the happiest doll in history then." He snickered at the expression on Alex's face and wheedled, "Come on, I really want to feel totally surrounded by you."

Alex shook his head again, knowing that he was going to do what Fox wanted. He couldn't seem to say no to the man. "Wait here, Fox, I'll talk to the others. I want to make sure Mac'll be okay with this." He waited for Fox's nod before going back into the house.

A little while later Alex led the seven naked clones into the gym, and they all stopped to watch Mulder with appreciation. He was slowly caressing himself, stroking his chest and belly and thighs, occasionally tugging at a stiffened nipple. Every one of the men could feel himself growing aroused at the sight, and they gravitated toward him. Alex moved over to the storage cabinet and pulled out some leather strapping, meeting Fox's eyes questioningly. He'd known Fox would be watching him. Somehow, Mulder always seemed to know which of the identical men was Alex, even when he couldn't tell the others apart. Mulder shook his head at his lover, not wanting the cock ring this time. He wanted them to make him come and come. Alex started to put the strapping away, then changed his mind and put it on himself.

Knowing Alex's occasional bouts of jealousy when it came to Mulder, the other men waited for him to touch Mulder first. Having grabbed some lube out of the cabinet, Alex sank down to sit with back against the wall and held his hand out to Fox. "Come over here, baby."

Mulder rolled over and crawled over to Alex on all fours, knowing the others would be watching him. He knelt in front of Alex, leaning into him for a kiss. Alex pulled him close, his hands running along his back as his tongue explored the familiar territory of Mulder's mouth. One hand moved lower, a finger exploring the crack of his ass and sliding easily inside.

"Mulder, you slut!" Alex exclaimed lovingly when he discovered that Mulder had already prepared himself.

Mulder grinned at him, licking his lips and tasting Alex. "Didn't want to waste any time, babe."

Alex pulled him closer, turning him around as he did, so that Mulder ended up nestled in front of him, his back to Alex's chest. Alex nibbled on an ear, then blew on the damp flesh, making Fox quiver against him. "Sit on me, baby," he breathed into Mulder's ear, feeling him shudder.

Mulder slowly shifted, raising himself slightly, then sank down onto Alex, gradually working himself down till he was filled with Alex. A faint moan of pleasure escaped him, and he bit his lip. The others watched this avidly, and suddenly one of them - Mulder thought it might be Anson - moved in front of them so that his cock nudged at Mulder's lips. They eagerly parted to take him in, and the clone braced his hands on the wall over their heads as Fox's talented mouth pleasured him. The remaining clones were eager not to be left out, and within moments, Mulder was writhing madly under their attentions. There was a mouth sucking on his balls, another licking and nibbling at his cock, and one on each of his nipples, chewing them to increasing sensitivity. He also had an erection in each hand. He forced his eyes open to see the crowd of identical men surrounding him, each concentrating on him totally, the ones with mouths free not even kissing each other. He was overwhelmed by the sight and came suddenly, filling the mouth that was playing with his cock.

Mulder moaned around the erection in his mouth, squirming as much as he could pinned between all the men. The mouth at his groin hadn't ceased its attentions, and he could feel himself slowly beginning to stiffen again. He whimpered and the vibrations seemed to be the push needed for the man fucking his mouth - he was pretty sure it was Anson - to come. Mulder drank his come avidly, sucking eagerly for the last drops. Anson pulled away from him and kissed him deeply, licking up the remaining traces of his semen from Mulder's mouth.

There was a shuffling around him as Anson switched places with one of the clones tormenting his nipples. Mulder opened his eyes again to see who was sliding his cock into his mouth now, and he saw Sasha's scarred body. Everything blurred together after that, each of the clones taking his turn pumping into Mulder's eager mouth. Anson, Sasha, Vic, Ryan, Tom, Baines, Michael, he took them all, one after the other, all the while feeling Alex's cock deep inside him, twitching minutely in its bonds, while he came twice more. Finally, Alex was the only one who hadn't come, and Fox squirmed on the erection impaling him.

"Please, Alex," he begged, "I want to feel you come. Come for me, baby," he whimpered as Alex cruelly pinched his sore, reddened nipples.

"We're gonna come together, Fox," Alex promised.

Fox whimpered again. "No, please, Alex, I can't. Too much," he moaned desperately.

Alex laughed. "You said you could take us all, baby, and that's exactly what you're going to do. You're going to come for me, Fox." He motioned to the clones who lay scattered around them watching. Baines, the nearest one, grinned wickedly and moved closer, dropping his head into Fox's lap and taking his depleted organ into his mouth.

Fox moaned desperately when Baines started sucking him, and he started to harden, slowly and painfully. Baines licked and sucked him for some minutes, withdrawing to rub his tongue over the head then swallowing him whole. When he felt Mulder tense and his balls start to pull up, he pulled away with a final lick. He laughed at Mulder's groan of protest and grab at his head, which he evaded easily.

"He's ready, Alex."

Alex peered over Fox's shoulder at the engorged, dripping erection. "I think you're right." He shifted forward finally, pushing Fox onto his hands and knees, and withdrew to carefully remove the restraints on his cock.

Fox immediately dropped flat on the floor in exhaustion, but he spread his legs wide and turned his head to look back at Alex. Alex paused just to look his fill. Fox looked beautiful like that, wanton and desperate and his. He kissed a path down Mulder's spine until he reached his ass, then softly licked the loosened entrance to his body. He smiled at the near scream that pulled from Mulder and, after a final lick, slid back inside.

Both men moaned as Alex fucked him hard and fast, one hand pumping Fox, desperate to finish it now. Alex bit his lip desperately, fighting to hold on until Fox came, and then he felt the shudders wrack his body and the hot liquid spurt over his fist, and he let go. He groaned Fox's name as he came, falling forward on top of his lover.

As they lay entwined, panting, they were vaguely aware of the others going back inside the house, probably to continue their play together. Alex pressed a kiss to the shoulder blade his cheek was pillowed on. "I love you."

Fox smiled faintly. "Love you too."

After a time, Alex dragged himself to his feet and reached down to pull Fox up as well. "Come on, baby, you need a shower."

Fox just leaned against him and let him take him wherever he wanted. A little while later, clean, dry, and tucked up together in bed, Fox chuckled softly. "Told you I could handle all of you at once." The sound of Alex's laughter followed him down into sleep.


End file.
